The Volturi visit again
by amwksw
Summary: Bella and Renesmee are in danger with Volturi as the Volturi want something from the Cullens...But what exactly do they want?  read to find out and please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1, 2, 3

**The Volturi visit again**

**Chapter 1**

"Renesmee hurry your Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie is taking you shopping today."

"I'll be down in a minute mum!"

Since Renesmee has been dating Jacob she has been taking her time in the morning, taking her time with her clothes and her hair which I think is good but she is already beautiful as she is. But I think the clothing bit is good because Alice loves new clothes.

"Hello love"

I recognised that voice in heartbeat…Edward.

"Hi Edward"

"Hello love, what's happened between you and Renesmee, I heard shouting last night?"

"well I was talking to her about not dating Jacob and waiting at least a couple of years because she is only 6years old and looks like a 16year old, but she can really talk back to you like a 17year old, plus-"

"Yeah but mum that was only one time I talked back at you and shouted but you know I didn't mean it."

Then Edward started to speak up by clearing his throat first, we both turned to him…

"I think I've heard enough what I think you both need is to calm down and to have more of a mother and daughter bonding day".

Ok was all we could only say.

**Chapter 2-the Cullens house**

"Hi everyone"

"Hi", they all said altogether but they were looking at us suspiciously.

"Why isn't my niece happy" said Alice in a sweet but concerning voice.

"Mum and I had a argument yesterday about Jacob and I so we are going on a mother and daughter day out "

Oh was all Alice could say.

"Ha, ha can I come? You both have been at each other's throats about stupid things I wanna see how this mother daughter thing turns out"

Emmet was sitting on the couch with Rosalie on his lap; he made a joke out of this. But I just glared at him and he just kept laughing his head off, I felt like kicking his head off! Then I felt calm go through me, that must have been Jasper, I turned to him looking at him apologetic and he nodded at me with a smile.

"Shut up emmet ", Rosalie said to him hitting him gently on the chest.

"So Bella do you want to come shopping with me, Renesmee and Rosalie"

"No its ok I just gonna finish my book, but Alice isn't today gonna be sunny and you know vampires can't go out in the sun?"

"No I had a vision it's going to be very cloudy in Seattle those weather men on BBC are so wrong sometimes their right but today they are wrong."

"Ok well have fun"

"Don't worry we will."

They took Alice's car while I just stayed at the Cullens house and read my book. It took about five minutes to read this enormous book, that's how this vampire thing also came in handy but after that I tided up and cooked cottage pie for Renesmee. Less than one second Edward was at my side he gave me a peck on my cheek.

"What's the matter love you haven't said much today?" he asked.

"Nothing I am just having a really strange feeling that something bad is going to happen and I don't know what it is".

"But how are you getting this strange feeling".

"My shield keeps giving me a really bad headache and that doesn't happen normally"

"Sweetheart maybe it is because the trouble you are having with Renesmee you know teenage stuff".

"Yeah, maybe it's just that".

I gave him a big kiss and went back to cooking and he went to get a book to read. After about 5 seconds I heard Esme behind me sitting on one of the chairs, next to the table.

"Bella, do you need a hand".

"Yes please could you chop the carrots for me, I'm making cottage pie for Renesmee".

"I know I can smell it, so I hear you are having a mother and daughter day out".

"Yeah, I just don't know where we should go". I sighed

"I think you should go hunting, I know that Renesmee likes animal blood more than human food", she chuckled while saying the last bit.

"Yeah, thank you Esme I'll take her hunting with me just me and her".

"You're welcome, darling", Esme said while smiling her sweet smile.

**Chapter 3-Alice vision**

After Esme and I had finished Renesmee dinner we just talked about the occasions coming up, when we heard the key in the turn in the door…it was Alice Renesmee and Rosalie. They had so many bags about 20 most of them in Rosalie bag was shoes and perfume and in most of Alice's bags were obviously…CLOTHES. In most of Renesmee bag was make up.

"Hi you three, it's 6pm normally the shops close at 8pm why are you lot here early, couldn't handle shop to you drop", I giggled.

"No, we had to go Renesmee got a phone call from Jacob and the mutt said he was coming home from work".

"Hey, Jacob is not a mutt and if he is he is my mutt", Renesmee defend her boyfriend.

Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I giggled.

"Renesmee, your food is in the microwave so when you want to eat your food is there", Esme said brightly.

"Thanks gran, thanks mum".

Later on that day Renesmee went to sleep and everyone else was just mucking about in the living room, when Alice stared in mild air.

"Someone go get me paper and a pen, hurry", Alice ordered in an anxious voice.

Jasper had gotten the pen and Rosalie had gotten the paper. Then Alice started to draw me and my daughter Renesmee and 4 people in front of us, but I or anyone in the room didn't know who these four people were. Also we were all standing in a field with animals all around us but the two young ladies and the two young men were still looking at me and Renesmee. Then Alice stopped and put down the pen and got a red pen and coloured the eyes of the four beautiful people standing before me and Renesmee. We were all so confused…

Who were these people and what did they want?


	2. Chapter 4

AN: sorry if I spell anything wrong and thank you for reading, more chapters to read soon. Please leave a review.

Chapter 4

We were all surprised of what Alice had drawn and only in a couple of seconds someone was finally able to speak. Carlisle was the first to talk…

"Maybe this is a warning from someone or something", he said in a concerning voice.

I was trying not to shake. I didn't know who these people were but funny enough they were all wearing black cloaks. So were this people from the Volturi or somewhere else.

"Alice", I said.

She looked up at me.

"What did you exactly see in your vision".

"Well I saw you and Renesmee with very worried looks on both of your faces and then these four people in black cloaks came to you both in an instant. It all happened so fast and they had red eyes which turned pitch black in thirst. But they were really looking at Renesmee". She said hugging Jasper. Edward started to speak.

"Alice, what time of day was it?" he said while putting his head between his hands.

"It looked like it was around 2pm on a cloudy day."

Jasper knew Alice was very frightened so made her calmer.

"Alice don't worry we can fix this okay", Esme said to her motherly tone of voice.

Alice nodded.

"Yeah Alice we are so gonna fix this, no one and I mean no one is gonna hurt my only niece", Emmett said standing up in a loud voice.

"Emmett, calm down, you'll wake Renesmee up", Rosalie said to Emmett and carried on talking.

"Bella, by the look on your face if you were still human you would have been sick already. Don't worry we will all do everything in our power to stop this".

I just felt so dizzy, Edward had to grab me before i fainted if that was possible and brought me to the couch. I was thinking what if we can't stop it, what if we lose Renesmee.

Jasper really had to make me feel better.

"Don't worry Bella we have to fix this and Alice stop worrying", he kissed Alice's forehead and smiled at me.

Edward was rubbing my back with his hand.

"Calm down, everything is going to be ok", Edward whispered in my ear.

I sure hoped he was right…


	3. Chapter 3

**The Volturi Visit Again**

**RPOV**

My mum and i had an argument about me seeing Jacob. I mean I know she wishes she had her baby girl a little longer. But she has to accept that Jacob and i are an item and that we are staying together.

I know my mum is still annoyed at Jacob for taking me away from her and my dad so soon, but I am 16 years old. Ok… 6 years old but I am technically 16 years old. I look and think like a 16year old.

My mum took me out of thought

"Renesmee hurry your Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie is taking you shopping today."

"I'll be down in a minute mum!" I shouted back.

I walked downstairs.

"Hello love, what's happened between you and Renesmee, I heard shouting last night?" I heard my dad say to my mum.

"well I was talking to her about not dating Jacob and waiting at least a couple of years because she is only 6years old and looks like a 16year old, but she can really talk back to you like a 17year old, plus-"

I interrupt her before she said anything that would bring on a argument again.

"Yeah but mum that was only one time I talked back at you and shouted but you know I didn't mean it."

Then dad started to speak up by clearing his throat first, we both turned to him…

"I think I've heard enough what I think you both need is to calm down and to have more of a mother and daughter bonding day".

Ok was all we could only say.

…

When we got to the Cullen household

"Hi everyone", mum said.

"Hi", they all said altogether but they were looking at us suspiciously.

"Why isn't my niece happy" said Aunt Alice in a sweet but concerning voice.

"Mum and I had an argument yesterday about Jacob and I so we are going on a mother and daughter day out." I said back.

Oh was all Alice could say.

"Ha, ha can I come? You both have been at each other's throats about stupid things I wanna see how this mother daughter thing turns out," Uncle Em joked.

Uncle Em was sitting on the couch with Aunt Rosa on his lap.

"Shut up emmet ", Rosalie said to him hitting him gently on the chest.

"So Bella do you want to come shopping with me, Renesmee and Rosalie", Aunt Alice said cheerfully.

"No its ok I just gonna finish my book, but Alice isn't today gonna be sunny and you know vampires can't go out in the sun?" mum said. Mum never really liked shopping that much.

"No I had a vision it's going to be very cloudy in Seattle those weather men on BBC are so wrong sometimes their right but today they are wrong," Laughed Aunt Alice.

"Ok well have fun", mum replied

"Don't worry we will." Aunt Alice chirped.

. . .

During my shopping trip I got a phone call from Jake.

"Hi Jake".

"Hi ness".

"So I was wondering if you would want to go to the Bonfire tomorrow with me".

"Sure, sure ".

"So I heard that you had an argument with your mum, I'm sorry about that."

"No you don't have to be sorry about anything".

"I know but I don't want you hurting because of me".

"It's NOT because of you just don't worry okay".

"Okay well I'll see you tonight".

"Okay bye, love you".

"Love you too".

After all the shopping I was already tired so we went back to the Cullen household and slept sweet and soundly.

**A/N - sorry for any spelling mistakes please review! Oh and my new story the Blacks and their lives!**


End file.
